As time progresses, the increase of demands and the requirement for energy saving make the development of the polymer fiber composite material towards lightweight and high-strength. The applications in the sport equipments (such as bicycles, golf clubs, rackets, baseball bats and the like), wind turbine blades and industrial production equipments are developed towards light weight and enhanced strength. Meanwhile, the damping problem caused by the structural vibration of the polymer fiber composite material has to be addressed so as to improve the application performance of the industrial equipment.
For example, when a transportation mechanical arm moves at a high speed (2.8 m/s) and rotates (210°/second), it will generate displacement, deformation and vibration. If the time from swing generated by the deformation, which is caused by the movement of the mechanical arm made of the polymer fiber composite material, to stationary is too long, it will need a long period to make the swing stop or reduce the amplitude for proceeding the next step. Therefore, it is bound to affect the capacity and necessary to reduce the vibration attenuation time so as to maintain the capacity.
Typically, a multilayer polymer composite material is mainly prepared by laminating, i.e. a plurality of the polymer fiber layers are superimposed and the fiber angles between the upper and lower polymer fiber layers are adjusted so as to achieve the desired mechanical or physical properties, or to adjust the thickness of the laminated layers or the thickness of the polymer. However, such adjustments or changes are still limited.